Beyond the Silver Rainbow: A forbidden Lover
by lupinlover
Summary: I feel confident in saying this is one of the most controversial fanfics that HP fans have ever witnessed. It's a student/teacher relationship, and even worse: It's Snape and Hermione. I've gotten lots of praise for this series, but why don't you check it
1. Beyond the Silver Rainbow: A forbidden L...

It seems that the document I had posted did not clarify my reasoning for  taking this story off the web… Here they are:

1) I wrote this story (the Original HG/SS fanfic by the way—published first September 17th, 2000) when I was 12, almost 13

2) Therefore, I was a naïve little roundhead

3) Also I did have this fic beta-d, edited, or spell-checked, as I was in such a hurry to get it posted- I knew it would be a hit.. And then the demands for the next chapter engulfed me and I was flushed with happiness… Those who have been in this position will understand

But I'm keeping this story up as to prove my merit as the original Hermione/Severus shipper… Anyway, if you want to read some good fics, and some H/S ones, check out www.schnoogle.com and look under Keyser Soze—that's me. Also I recommend TextualSpinx at schnoogle as well—She is an incredible writer, and she's also a very nice, patient person. Also I've found KazVL to be a great writer of HG/SS and she's also at www.schnoogle.com, enjoy!

If one wants this story, they can email me at ashleythewriter@hotmail.com, otherwise wait patiently as I will be editing it myself this summer to repost on ff.net—one of my many projects.

                               Ashley 


	2. Follow Me, Follow You: Until Later

It seems that the document I had posted did not clarify my reasoning for  taking this story off the web… Here they are:

1) I wrote this story (the Original HG/SS fanfic by the way—published first September 17th, 2000) when I was 12, almost 13

2) Therefore, I was a naïve little roundhead

3) Also I did have this fic beta-d, edited, or spell-checked, as I was in such a hurry to get it posted- I knew it would be a hit.. And then the demands for the next chapter engulfed me and I was flushed with happiness… Those who have been in this position will understand

But I'm keeping this story up as to prove my merit as the original Hermione/Severus shipper… Anyway, if you want to read some good fics, and some H/S ones, check out www.schnoogle.com and look under Keyser Soze—that's me. Also I recommend TextualSpinx at schnoogle as well—She is an incredible writer, and she's also a very nice, patient person. Also I've found KazVL to be a great writer of HG/SS and she's also at www.schnoogle.com, enjoy!

If one wants this story, they can email me at ashleythewriter@hotmail.com, otherwise wait patiently as I will be editing it myself this summer to repost on ff.net—one of my many projects.

                               Ashley 


	3. In Your Eyes: Thoughts and Secrets

It seems that the document I had posted did not clarify my reasoning for  taking this story off the web… Here they are:

1) I wrote this story (the Original HG/SS fanfic by the way—published first September 17th, 2000) when I was 12, almost 13

2) Therefore, I was a naïve little roundhead

3) Also I did have this fic beta-d, edited, or spell-checked, as I was in such a hurry to get it posted- I knew it would be a hit.. And then the demands for the next chapter engulfed me and I was flushed with happiness… Those who have been in this position will understand

But I'm keeping this story up as to prove my merit as the original Hermione/Severus shipper… Anyway, if you want to read some good fics, and some H/S ones, check out www.schnoogle.com and look under Keyser Soze—that's me. Also I recommend TextualSpinx at schnoogle as well—She is an incredible writer, and she's also a very nice, patient person. Also I've found KazVL to be a great writer of HG/SS and she's also at www.schnoogle.com, enjoy!

If one wants this story, they can email me at ashleythewriter@hotmail.com, otherwise wait patiently as I will be editing it myself this summer to repost on ff.net—one of my many projects.

                               Ashley 


	4. In the Glow of the Night: Waiting Foreve...

It seems that the document I had posted did not clarify my reasoning for  taking this story off the web… Here they are:

1) I wrote this story (the Original HG/SS fanfic by the way—published first September 17th, 2000) when I was 12, almost 13

2) Therefore, I was a naïve little roundhead

3) Also I did have this fic beta-d, edited, or spell-checked, as I was in such a hurry to get it posted- I knew it would be a hit.. And then the demands for the next chapter engulfed me and I was flushed with happiness… Those who have been in this position will understand

But I'm keeping this story up as to prove my merit as the original Hermione/Severus shipper… Anyway, if you want to read some good fics, and some H/S ones, check out www.schnoogle.com and look under Keyser Soze—that's me. Also I recommend TextualSpinx at schnoogle as well—She is an incredible writer, and she's also a very nice, patient person. Also I've found KazVL to be a great writer of HG/SS and she's also at www.schnoogle.com, enjoy!

If one wants this story, they can email me at ashleythewriter@hotmail.com, otherwise wait patiently as I will be editing it myself this summer to repost on ff.net—one of my many projects.

                               Ashley 


	5. You Still Touch Me: Love Lost

It seems that the document I had posted did not clarify my reasoning for  taking this story off the web… Here they are:

1) I wrote this story (the Original HG/SS fanfic by the way—published first September 17th, 2000) when I was 12, almost 13

2) Therefore, I was a naïve little roundhead

3) Also I did have this fic beta-d, edited, or spell-checked, as I was in such a hurry to get it posted- I knew it would be a hit.. And then the demands for the next chapter engulfed me and I was flushed with happiness… Those who have been in this position will understand

But I'm keeping this story up as to prove my merit as the original Hermione/Severus shipper… Anyway, if you want to read some good fics, and some H/S ones, check out www.schnoogle.com and look under Keyser Soze—that's me. Also I recommend TextualSpinx at schnoogle as well—She is an incredible writer, and she's also a very nice, patient person. Also I've found KazVL to be a great writer of HG/SS and she's also at www.schnoogle.com, enjoy!

If one wants this story, they can email me at ashleythewriter@hotmail.com, otherwise wait patiently as I will be editing it myself this summer to repost on ff.net—one of my many projects.

                               Ashley 


End file.
